graduation_hallfandomcom-20200213-history
Flip Arc
DISCLAIMER: ONCE THE SWITCH HAPPENS, PREPARE FOR INSANITY. The Flip Arc begins with Kibara coming back in to the Hall and admitting that the keycard is for his office. Chiaki suggests that entry to Kibara's office can be gained through a bathroom. After Kyoko admits that she gained entry to a similar secret room through a bathroom at Hope's Peak Academy, Makoto, Fuyuhiko, and Kyoko search for and find an entry to Kibara's office in the ceiling of the first-floor boys' bathroom in the Hall (removable ceiling tile). Kyoko discovers a laptop in the office that requires a keycard before she in turn is discovered by Kibara. After a short conversation about why Kibara became leader of the Remnants, why he volunteered for The Kibara Project, and the recent decapitation of a clone of Dels, Kyoko is grilled about Kibara's lost keycard. Fuyuhiko passes the keycard back up to Kyoko and she leaves the office the same way she came in. Unknown to the investigative group, Kibara pressed a button in his office that opened up the library. After Kibara opened the library up, he announced that the Library was opened to the hall. After the library announcement was made, Kyoko tells Kibara that she has not made her contribution to the competition. Kibara admits that her participation is not required, but Kyoko participates anyway. Kibara later admits that he was lying about the terrible scores of the competitors to that point. As Kibara is threathening surprises for Kyoko, a giant raygun drops from the ceiling and it pointed right at Max Endoso. The gun fires and Max tries to run, but fails. After he was shot with the raygun, Max's mind was "flipped" and he became a Psychopath hellbent on killing Kibara. In an attempt to distract Max, Hajime wears the Mikan wig that Max made for him. Max holds Makoto hostage in an attempt to distract Kibara from firing the gun turret again. Kibara fires one shot that grazes Max's face as a warning. The first shot grazed Max's face as a warning, the second shot grazes Makoto's ahoge. Max advices Kibara that he will let Makoto go, on one of two conditions. Kibara either flips Max's personality back, or Max will take Kibara to do with as Max pleases. Kibara chooses the second option, dropping the raygun and lifting the glass shield. After that, Max forces Kibara to the ground. And stabs him repeatedly in the heart with a sewing needle. However, Kibara doesn't die because he doesn't have a heart. He lives through a machine inside his chest. Max then goes to Kibara's brain with the sewing needle, stabbing him "Sewing Machine Style". Once again, Kibara doesn't die. Because the sewing needle couldn't pierce his skull. Max then goes for Kibara's neck with the needle, Kibara then reaches for a controller and presses a button. Which releases another raygun from the ceiling. Kibara's pressing of the button shoots both him and Max. Kibara and Max fell through the floor, and Hajime, Makoto, and Kyoko ran into the infirmary through the hallway. In the meantime Kibara wakes up in Max's body, then Kibara in Max's body wakes up and tells Hajime that Max in Kibara's body is bleeding out. After Max in Kibara's body's bleeding has stopped, Hajime writes a list of items, gives it to Makoto and instructs Makoto to find the listed items to give that to Soda. The next day, Kibara in Max's body talked briefly about MIkan with Hajime then goes to fix his raygun. While Hajime was in the infirmary talking to Chiaki, Kibara in Max's body readies the reverse raygun again. Kibara fires the reverse raygun at both Hajime and Chiaki, which fails at first. But Hajime ends up taking a hit meant for Chiaki. The hit Hajime took fully brings out Izuru Kamukura. The reverse ray loses power because it was set to Maximum, and Kibara admits that Kamukura is only there until the raygun finishes recharging. Kibara falls unconcious because Max's body is weak. Kamukura had picked up Chiaki from the floor as Kibara fell unconcious, the shot that Hajime took wore off and he returned back to his Hajime form (Hope 3.0 Edition as Chiaki called him.) Hajime admits to Chiaki and Fuyuhiko (who had appeared) that the list of items given to Makoto was to fix the effect of the raygun. They only have 3 hours at that time before each body fully rejects their new hosts. As Hajime was watching Kibara, Makoto returns with the items Soda needs. Byakuya walks into the kitchen as Makoto and Soda were searching for the last of the items needed, Soda discovered a bomb in the broken pieces of the cookie jar, and it blows the kitchen up. Kyoko and Chiaki finds the unconcious (and blown up) Soda. Soda wakes up and thinks Kyoko is Sonia. Once Soda fully wakes up, he passes out shortly there after. And Kyoko and Chiaki took him into the infirmary. While Soda was in the infirmary, Hajime sends Makoto back out to grab the last item, Makoto returns with the item needed and Hajime finishes modifying the raygun. Hajime fired the modified gun at Max and Kibara which fails at first, then Hajime places wires on Kibara's and Max's heads. KIbara wakes up and tells Hajime that his plan won't work. Kibara further says that what Hajime is planning will kill him and Max both. Kibara then explains to Hajime that Hajime will have to use the controller that was left in the Main Hall. Kibara then tries to have either Makoto, Kyoko or Chiaki to unstrap him for answers to their questions. Chiaki asks if there's a way to return Hajime to his normal self. But Kibara won't answer the question if he's not unstrapped. Kyoko sees through the trap, as does Makoto. Unable to convince the three of them, Kibara kicks the table at the side of his bed, catches a medical knife, and cuts through his straps. Hajime returns with the extra raygun, but he is overpowered by Kibara. Kibara then shoots Chiaki with the raygun. Kyoko and Makoto ran out of the infirmary, as Chiaki personality changes and Kibara goes back to his office. Kibara then monitors the goings on's from his office Security Monitors. Hajime decides to unstrap Max, then tells Max to get out of the infirmary. Max then goes to look for Kibara. Hajime then stays in the infirmary, and locks the doors. As Max was looking for Kibara, Kibara comes onto the intercom and announces that he is in his office. Max then grabs tools before going to Kibara's office. Kibara taunts Max before jumping out of his office to tackle Max. Max pulled out a baseball bat and hits Kibara with it. Kibara pulls Max by the legs to pull him down. Allowing Max to reveal a pickaxe. Kibara points at the pickaxe, and indicates for Max to impale his skull. Max decides against the pickaxe and attempts to knock Kibara out with the baseball bat. Max swung the bat at Kibara, cracking Kibara in Max's body's skull. Then, Max subdues Kibara with duct tape and rope and picks him back up. Max then takes Kibara back into the infirmary. While the fight between Max and Kibara was going on. Chiaki and Hajime had a conversation about Izuru's talents. Chiaki picks up a knife and then accuses him of throwing her away so Hajime could become "The Ultimate Ultimate". Hajime denies pushing her aside, stating that the tragedy would still have happened even if he had not participated in The Kamukura Project. After stating that a promise was broken (@"I broke a promise"), Chiaki lunges at Hajime with the knife. Chiaki then attempts to stab Hajime, which Hajime dodges. Chiaki then attempts to attack Hajime once again, this time successfully stabbing Hajime. Chiaki then describes her first death in detail, causing Hajime to feel guilt and despair. After she takes the bloodstained knife out of his stomach. She asks once more if he is happy being Izuru Kamukura. Hajime somehow (don't ask how) goes over to the door to unlock it. This allows Makoto to come in, and Chiaki aims her knife at Hajime's neck. Hajime catches her wrist, stopping the attack. Max then comes in with Kibara. Kibara, with the last of his strength, grabs the raygun and shoots himself and Max which causes the switch to happen again. In the meantime, Hajime disarms Chiaki. While Max tries to choke Kibara, Chiaki tells Hajime that she's disappointed. Hajime bandages up Max's head, as Max is flipped back to his body. Hajime then tells Chiaki that he knew that he disappointed Chiaki. Chiaki grabs the knife, Hajime tearfully apologizes to her as they hugged. Chiaki sees his injured stomach and the blood on her hand and is confused and shocked. Hajime bandages his wounds as Chiaki and Hajime were talking, Kibara points the raygun at Chiaki. Makoto tackles Kibara, and Kibara attempts to shoot Makoto but it failed because Makoto was gripping Kibara's hand. As Hajime checks on Max, Chiaki asks if she was hit by a raygun. Hajime attempts to fix Max's skull, is successful, and bandages Max's head up. While Kibara is still tackle by Makoto, Hajime picks up the raygun. Chiaki apologizes to Hajime, as both Hajime and Makoto tell Kibara to shut up. Max's tries to shut Kibara up and is unsuccessful. Hajime explains where Max was hit, while Max grabs the pickaxe, '''swinging it right for Kibara's head. '''Max was visibly upset as he leaves the infirmary, while Hajime was trying to fix Kibara's head. While Hajime attempts to fix Kibara's gaping head wound, Max was sewing something in his room. As Hajime repairs the damage to Kibara's brain, Kibara has a short dream about Junko Enoshima. It is later revealed that Max made Hajime a full Mikan nurse outfit to go with the Mikan wig Max had previously sewn for Hajime. Max dresses Hajime in the costume as Hajime sleeps. Hajime awakens from Kibara's brain surgery and his own stomach wound from Chiaki, only to discover that Max had sewn and clothed Hajime in a nurse outfit similar to Mikan's. Fuyuhiko renters the Main Hall and meets Chiaki and Hajime in the infirmary. Chiaki then describes how Hajime got injured, and that the injury resulted from her being shot by Kibara with a reverse raygun. Fuyuhiko goes over to Max, who is also in the infirmary. Fuyuhiko's concern for Max intensifies after Max sews and places an Aoi Asahina wig on Fuyuhiko's head, with Max calling Fuyuhiko a "good dolly". When Max says that "We're all dollies!", Hajime admits to Fuyuhiko that Max was hit on the head. Again. It's further revealed that Max thinks the infirmary and the Hall itself is one big dollhouse, and that Max has lost all sense of reality. As Fuyuhiko and Hajime talk about Max's declining mental state, Makoto walks back into the infirmary to check on Max.. and becomes the recipient of a Sayaka Maizono wig. Makoto then announces his plan to further investigate Jabberwock Island to Hajime and Fuyuhiko, then Makoto leaves the Hall for the island. Hajime then takes the opportunity to have a long talk with Max. Max seems to think that he created the Hall and its residents. Hajime then asks about Max's parents, who Max cannot remember. After this, Hajime fully describes Max's actual childhood - including how the Ultimate Dollmaker talent was developed, and how it served to isolate Max from his peers. Hajime then recounts how Max and Kibara met at Hope's Peak Academy, and how Kibara further drove Max into his own mind and eventually into a mental institution ("The White Room", as Max described it). Hajime lastly recounts that Max's recovery was cut short by The Tragedy, and how Max wandered alone until Max was discovered and rescued by the Future Foundation. Max rejects Hajime's explanation, and goes to rip his flesh open. Hajime stays beside Max for support, and Fuyuhiko also encourages Max. Max finally accepts from Hajime and Fuyuhiko that he has been under Kibara's influence for too long, and also accepts that the residents of the Hall are indeed real people and not dolls that he created. Category:Story Arcs